Monster
by Princess Marika
Summary: My first songfic YAY! Monster by Skillet! dont like dont read. If you have any ideas on other songfics please review and tell me! id love to hear your ideas!


A/N: Hiya! Well this is my first songfic so please be nice. It's based on Ryou and Yami Bakura but it's not a tendershipping! Sorry yaoi fangirls! Oh and I know Ryou got his millennium Ring from his dad, but I like to think that his sister gave it to him. No flames please! Sadly I don't own Yugioh or Monster. Yugioh is rightfully owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Monster is owned by Skillet. Enjoy and review ^_^!

Ryou's P.O.V

The secret side of me,

I'll never let you see

I keep it caged

But I can't control it.

Joey was bullying me again. I didn't know why, probably because I'm different. Teasing me again just like last time. He was trying to get me angry and it was working, but I didn't show it. Although, deep down, my possessive yami was itching his way out. I somehow caged him down. It wouldn't last long though. I just can't control him.

So stay away from me

The beast is ugly

I feel the rage

And I just can't hold it

Joey dragged me through the deserted hallways of the school. I shrugged off his grip somehow. 'Just stay away from me ok?' I told him as I walked away. 'Or else what?' he retorted, shoving me into the lockers whilst saying this, hard. His laugh mocking me as I slid my way towards the ground. I lowered my head down in defeat, letting my white locks cover my face. I closed my eyes as anger quickly filled my heart. My yami took over my body. I guess I couldn't hold it.

It's scratching on the walls

In the closet, in the halls

It comes awake

And I can control it

In the back of my head, I saw what Bakura was doing to poor Joey. He threw him against the wall and bent down to rip him apart. As the caller was lifting Joeys struggling body off the ground, I screamed 'NO,' and pleaded to gently put him down. He unwillingly obliged to me. He slowly but Joey down and walked into the dangers of the street.

Hiding under the bed

In my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this

Make it end!

I saw Bakura walk along a winding path, spitting curses in his wake. We walked until we arrived at a closed game shop. Bakura banged on the door, almost causing it to break off its hinges. He continued to do so until a sleepy eyed Yugi answered. I managed to take over for a second and whispered a cry for help before being shoved into my mind.

Fear in his eyes, Yugi asked 'Yami Bakura?' And with an evil grin, Yami Bakura barged past Yugi to destroy the place. I tried to take control but you can't stop him when he's awake and on A rampage. He went upstairs, Yugi closely behind, and entered Yugi's room. Yugi tried to calm him down so I can regain control but he just kept pushing him away, so Yugi just hid under his bed, waiting for the end. That was a bad idea. Bakura noticed his movement. He moved the bed away and glared at the terrified 17 year old boy with an evil grin. Bakura grabbed him by the collar and raised his arm, aiming to punch. I closed my eyes and screamed 'NO!' I opened my eyes to see a terrified Yugi looking at me. I managed to put him down gently before falling into unconsciousness.

I feel it deep within

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I Feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I woke with a start. I gasped for air that was long needed and sat bolt right up. I winced at the pain I was receiving to my neck and back. Yugi appeared out from under the bed where he was hiding from my dark half. 'R..R..Ryou?' I slowly nodded, not wanting to hurt my neck, and received a huge sigh from Yugi. Yami Bakura was locked away. Things were going to be ok… for now.

My secret side I keep

Hid under lock and key

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

I didn't know what to say. My best friend was frightened of me because of the monster that lurked inside of me. 'Yugi, I need your help. How do I get rid of this... thing inside of me?' He bit his lip, I knew he had an idea. ' I think it's from your millennium ring,' he blurted out. I clutched the item hanging from my neck. I couldn't get rid of it. It was a present from my sister, Amane, before her untimely death. Unwelcome memories struck as tears swelled in my eyes. Yugi was the only person who knew about it. He sat next to me and rapped his arm around my shoulder. 'It's gonna be alright. It was only a suggestion.' Stood and walked towards the door. I said thanks for everything and left. I needed to get home.

Cause if I let it out

It will tear me up, break me down

Why won't someone come and save me from this

Make it end!

I feel it deep within

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I feel it deep within

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

It's hiding in the dark

Its teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me

It wants my soul, it wants my heart!

I ran as fast as I could away from my friend. I didn't want to hurt him along with other innocent lives at stake. I heard his voice. A deep, dark voice coming from the ring. _Let me out. Let me kill them. Let me taste their blood._ 'NEVER,' I screamed, crumbling to me knees and holding my ears, but it wasn't going to give up. _I have got your soul and it is mine._ It was true. He had my soul, and he was aiming to rip my heart.

No one can hear me scream

Maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside of me

Stop this monster!

I ignored the voice in my head and continued running. I was going to the cliff and like it or not, I was going to do what was needed.

I feel it deep within

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I feel it deep within

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I've gotta lose control

It's something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I slowed to a halt as I was near the edge of the cliff, the deep forest lurking below me. I yanked the chain, which broke from my neck, and threw the millennium ring into the abyss below. Never again to be seen. Never again to tarnish the soul of my own.


End file.
